elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Package for Caius Cosades
It is an encrypted message for Caius Cosades given to the Nerevarine at the beginning of the main quest in . Quests *Report to Caius Cosades Locations *Census and Excise Office in Seyda Neen. Contents Untranslated UDQMDWLGF UALYK ECKAGIK MBAGKXWTFSNW SX VVW IPTWTWSL RVVGF GF EPSFSK DLVWEHGR RJ AODWRLED KBLEOPAISFCH MF XJSRGIFHSDL GMKVFACW ISUHWRQ TJQJANFIK K VSVH XZG VGNRV LQ OUQXEAPH QOX AAVV ZIV QSLSKTBW OKGZEV GGPQWRQMFI DUNDQW CB ANGMNKRMAO SX PC JAQO GT QGNVIIWSFCH TUPOEE KEK DSWN UIDGOKEG JJQA HRLWGP PQ HLW ECXWSWCK CILHRVAVM SNG WWPH LO BSM YWLH WLAU AASVMNG DUNDQW KG LO EI WPHWRHH SU O FOYMUG WF TKI AODWRLED QFVEU SX VVW BOEVGG SNG MK VC KEUZW WBVEU CGWF SBVSDWHW AXXZQFATB EK ACM SKEDN GWE IML GLUESX APGGFDV SU VAS PEBGGLYV TSTHACXPST KASKIK CFW CRRUGFFEG LAU ASJHWLAG HAUXAEIDAU AAUVWS DVW CG XOOPGYG S LRGSN GMPHVKVWLIRR ZQZVS WLSV OF OUTZCB SNG SMVQSSW E QQILH ESJP CF A FIJVOAN GEQ VC MNFIJVOAN SEJGBLS VLSNZ MNLXW CZD TKI LTWTEV SX VVW DXREGF VRLZW QIL TKI APJSDHVK QT EOUVGYWFD DRV UVSLO VWGGLAEPAUV LHH EFEWWNW PSYG SNG GMUHGMV SX VVW DDVC GZNEQ RSVWGNV XZKG GRSLSP OFD RYLEOKT LW UCZDEG MF NSYEQH LJS FEUINCFANH EFF WK SXTHQGWD WS TG O JELRUCFFAWMGP CX TKI DQBYDHEV FIFMHV YGBWRDP SPR XIUWL ECMNFMDQF DOUH APRGRLP FGFWVDV HEBSMH LSU HZE DTHGOJAQGW QT EEHXAPU LHH GGPRATLSFU CX TKMK NCUAO WMRSJSWMLKCF TKIJGTGRH ML KG ZIV QSLSKTBW VGGARH XZCH HCQEEG GZAOP APGGFDV SU WK PRWKKPDE VELKGXY WLW ECFDLXAQBK OI XZKG SNFMWPH HRRTZGQQ AQH KJODL EIUQAW TKI FGFWVDVAPS LHRYYJ HZIV TJQDZEFC AU WFDHIV QBDY DR SPQAEQX DQQSL VYHGFKTLXAQB ZIV QSLSKTB LSU HSKHR UQIFSHP GP HZIV QSVHWR ZMLJ VAS PSKV SPPHVL KBXOUQSPHK AQH UQBXIGEFVG SNG LAU ASJHWLA WK PHVKWOVEG XZCH LHH TJQDZEFC AU UWNXMFG OFD VMYPWXIFEFV SATKIJ KB AT HRLKFWTB SJ KB ATV WWXSJAO TSTHK AQH ZG SSRQIKVZQ DHQSPRK YRY LTSST WLAU ASTWIJ YWLH WLW WHEOVX KGFAOXWFGGK CHVLCWF AVTWEHK OI XZKG SNFMWPH KUSIJUHATLSF CFW DHWUTWTEG EL VVW EQH GH HZIV HGEIEEQX SPR XUUXZGF EAWIJKODS ZMDN PW FRVLJQGMLRY DM UOXVAGF ST WLW GOJLLIKV CUCDWAQB AT ZMDN CX CRYJUS TE QIUGGKAUC LJOL YRY SEEMALRL ACMRVIDH PWTWIJ YWLH WLW FSLALPK QT LHLW SPQAEQX KWDWRVMLKCF FUSE ACMR OSUCZ KOXVUGG KIQGW VVAS PELVSJ IQXAOOLEOC UQBUEURK RQFAPI AV WK EATWEHWD WLSV MGU ZMDN SEPOSQ JWE TR KSVVWR LRXQFEAWMGP CF TKMK UITJHGL JWK MDNWUHQ HDW LCYWN D KJGOL PHVKQBSL LRLGFWSW MF VVW LHKWPRK AQH HTCHHHGAGG GF WLW PSJEYEJKBW AQH WCUWROC SYOATV VWRCJTV CGWF JESSJVG A HDZW VVW HRRGT HG BH WAT MGUU QGUH ZUPFDG OFD RFWFWWNW WWTJSNW KDCPJIR FWNZAEQYK RSJSRRSN GWCUILCFQ TR XZG SEPHVGT OLTDGZOSFT WLW PSJEYEJKBW PUSHJSUY WLAU AGSWGGOAGN YIJUS AS RRW ECDLHGLGR XRRQ SUVDAQHWT HJIEIKOSF OXV APQGMSPWVS KOXVUGG KUJKWUH LHDX LJS SSKPSPRWRV LSXS S SWVGPU LRDHAVWGN RJ VTSSMYMKKCFS DRV RFGPKIUKSK AQH LJOL APSFI HZE DWZNOFDHVK VVWRH EJG ASNB SLJSJ VHVKG DJOSLWEWWS FSFESJNLRY VVW NHVWXOJIQI OJSF EDVLJ WK SXRVGFWD DRV UYAEV GZQYWD EPSEY SNG WDGSHEUW KGFNE WLW USNEQ GMTGWS WS LJS ZEDVLJ HZEUI UQAWS D WLTOFGHV BQIJNHCWF TSR QISVV EORR SPR KTDV LJCMGK WLCFCBRVF VC KIUI MPQWRWEAP VAS DWHGQL MDVCU VAS FIJVOAN IELG VAS FIJVOAN DWHGQL MDVCU VAS IELG KACNIV UHSLN LAO FAGKXWQIK CXVKG VAM SVGRVWTV WHGOC BXX SNZ VEQC ECBQ TUMSNG EANI ECBAFHWL VVW SWVSPUWRV JSVS LHH GMTGWS EEFG ASNB XGWQZSWSFGG LRB XZG GLRDRYGF EAQC XCZD BXX GPS JEPEAPG FOWIK YWLH OMFG FWFHVWPQWS SVWUIEEG XG TSXEU XG GOJTKUMCYWS DRV GFMPWMGPG GF UIV OCMNWEAP ODSR OFQKF AV HSICLH XV HQGKIEPQ TSXEUW LQ HZE EPAIVL A OSUCZ HHHRGOSFOQ WDGSHEUW KGJWN FYJUSK RHJWTSFCHW STS GBVGMTS LHLW AU O UOPQGP HJOSI XQF DOQK LTONEO FQ FOQ AQH FKUZT EYL JSJE DPKQ GHEFMXKQSLOC JGTWRV XG PSJEYEJU TSMLPQ EFWSW FGTBW OQ WLCBVAUHK CFEOU EFF KWASSFU CTSFYJG HSKHR ZGFW TR MERZQ SXTWTBSTXVSN PARWL GT OEBLKMQIK OU WWEFWT SEJGBLAJI GT PGTK WLCFCBRVF OOQ MHEF QFHHDRWF CJ NDOWF KATKSMV DSRHRLU OKPHGL TSXEUW ZKG XAWI SU TGRHXGNR AN WLW UHSRV XZG GMBMIUVG ZOUSKECHE PELEVWS WLW ROJTLGMNOJS RJ LJS HRRTZGQAEV GGPJWNWMGPOD CRQHNOANW SX RFGPKILU BG OQI HCMK AQC SVHWNWMGP HG UV TWTVSPV FQ QJWRFSEKBY TKI KGJWN FYJUSK TKI KVFSNJIJ KRWNWMXKSK HLQKGZX Translation ATTACHMENT THE NEREVARINE PROPHECY THIS MOST COMMON VERSE IS ONE COLLECTED FROM ASHLANDER TRIBESMEN OUR INCOMPLETE SOURCES SUGGEST THAT THE ASHLANDERS HAVE A STRONG TRADITION OF DREAMVISIONS AND PROPHECIES AND THAT AMONG THE ASHLANDERS THERE ARE MANY OTHER VERSE PROPHECIES CONCERING THE NEREVARINE WHEN EARTH IS SUNDERED AND SKIES CHOKED BLACK AND SLEEPERS SERVE THE SEVEN CURSES TO THE HEARTH THERE COMES A STRANGER JOURNEYED FAR NEATH MOON AND STAR THOUGH STARKBORN TO SIRE UNCERTAIN HIS ASPECT MARKS HIS CERTAIN FATE HIS CERTAIN ASPECT MARKS HIS FATE WICKED STALK HIM RIGHTEOUS CURSE HIM PROPHETS SPEAK BUT ALL DENY MANY TRIALS MAKE MANIFEST THE STRANGERS FATE THE CURSES BANE MANY TOUCHSTONES TRY THE STRANGER MANY FALL BUT ONE REMAINS NOTES WITH LINE REFERENCES PRESUMED TO REFER TO EARTHQUAKES AND ERUPTIONS OF RED MOUNTAIN ALSO KNOWN AS DAGOTH UR POSSIBLY REFERS TO THE BLIGHT A LOCAL PHENOMENON SLEEPERS SEVEN CURSE REFERENCES ARE OBSCURE THIS IS A COMMON TROPE FOR LONG TRAVEL BY DAY AND NIGHT BUT HERE ALSO SPECIFICALLY REFERS TO NEREVARS FAMILY CREST BORNE ON STANDARDS ARMOR AND WEAPONS OBSCURE TAKEN HERE TO IMPLY SUPERNATURAL BIRTH OR AMBIGUOUS OR SECRET PARENTAGE OR BOTH STARKBORN MAY MEAN ORPHANED OR NAKED WITHOUT PARENTS ASPECT REFERS HIS FATE AS FORETOLD IN THE STARS THE SUBJECTS HOROSCOPE MATCHES THE PARTICULARS OF THE PROPHECIES CONVENTIONAL COMPLAINT OF PROPHETS NO ONE PAYS ANY ATTENTION TO US PERHAPS BY OVERCOMING THE SEVEN CURSES THE STRANGER IDENTIFIES HIMSELF Appearances * de:Nachrichten für Caius Cosades fr:Paquet pour Cosadès pl:Paczka dla Caiusa Cosadesa ru:Пакет для Кая Косадеса Category:Morrowind: Quest Items Category:Morrowind: Notes